Mystery Twins 17 Celebration
by TheReturnToTheFalls
Summary: Today is August 31st, which is Dipper and Mabel's 17th birthday, and the Gravity Falls gang came to Piedmont to celebrate. It will surely be a day they will never forget. Or will they?


**Today is August 31st, which is Dipper and Mabel's birthday in the show. So I decided to post this one shot of their 17th birthday (yes, according to the canon, they would infact should turn 17 today.). Please enjoy!**

* * *

"C'mon Dipper, hurry up!" Mabel said as she jumped up and down next to her twin.

"I'm coming. I'm coming," Dipper said, stuffing his backpack with all his textbooks.

The date was August 31, 2016. It was the twins' 17th birthday, and since it was a Wednesday, they had to spend it trying not to pass out from boredom on their school desks. This year, school started early, so the twins weren't able to go to Gravity Falls like they wanted to. Dipper, obviously, was disappointed. Mabel was too, but she was better at hiding it, preferably with glitter.

"Are you ready yet? Yeesh, you're like a sloth." Mabel said, ever so impatient.

"Okay, I'm ready," Dipper replied, mounting his backpack.

The two walked out the front doors and towards the buses. After Dipper sat down, he pulled his beloved trigonometry book out to start his nightly mountain of homework.

Mabel sat next to him, bouncing up and down. She kept it up for the entire ride home. About half way through the trip, Dipper's fuse ran out.

"Mabel, can you please just sit still. I can't write with you jumping up and down like that."

"I can't help it, Dippin' Sauce. Mom and Dad said that there would be a surprise for us when we got home!" Mabel replied.

"You know Mom and Dad," Dipper said, not taking his eyes off of his math paper. "They just said that because we were disappointed that we couldn't stay in Gravity Falls for our birthday. The surprise will probably just be a homemade cake or something."

"Aw, stop being such a Negative Nancy, Dipper," Mabel said while she fake-pouted. Dipper only replied with a sigh.

The rest of the bus ride was pretty uneventful. That is, until the bus reached Dipper and Mabel's stop. As Dipper was re-packing his books and Mabel was patiently waiting for him, an RV skidded to a stop next to the the side of the RV was a banner that read "Happy Birthday Dipper and Mabel!" A certain redhead poked her head up from the roof carrying an air horn and a megaphone.

"Is that Wendy?" Mabel said, looking out the window.

"I'm not falling for that again, Mabel,' Dipper said, not bothering to look up. That's when the air horn sounded.

"We are looking for Dipper and Mabel Pines!" The ginger yelled out through the megaphone.

Then a hefty brunette poked her head out from one of the side windows. "It's time for a birthday surprise!" Grenda yelled, not even needing a megaphone. Then, several more heads came from the multiple windows. Dipper and Mabel could see Wendy, Candy, Grenda, Soos, both Grunkles, and even Pacifica and Gideon. Every single person yelled a loud "Whoo!" Then they started chanting "Se-ven-teen! Se-ven-teen!"

The entire bus looked towards the 11th grade twins, wide eyed and slack jawed. It's one thing when a giant RV comes and picks you up. It's another when it's full of people that include a hot college girl, two good-looking high schoolers, a female wrestling captain, two old guys, and two fat guys.

"Dipper! It's everyone from Gravity Falls!" Mabel yelled, shaking her brother by the shirt. She then dropped him, opened the window, and pulled out a certain black firearm.

"Grappling Hook!" she yelled as she zip lined to the RV.

Dipper smiled at all the antics. "Not this again," he said, making sure to be loud enough for people to hear, then joined his sister.

"Hey dudes! Welcome to the Party!" Wendy said as the two climbed up to the roof.

"You did this for us?" Mabel said as she grinned from ear to ear.

"You kiddin'? Life is boring without you two," Wendy said as she ruffled their hair. "Come in. The gang's waitin'."

The three opened the roof hatch and dropped down from the RV. They were greeted with a massive crowd of everyone they knew. All of their friends were there, even Gideon and Pacifica. Dipper was most surprised to see Pacifica there, given how when they visited, she tended to avoid them. That thought left Dipper's mind when he was bombarded with hugs and high fives.

The RV was the same as the one that the family used to vandalize all of roadkill county, but the inside was almost unrecognizable. The interior seemed to have been pimped up by, judging by the colors, Candy and Grenda. The walls were covered in pink and purple fur, all of the windows had been severally tinted, and a disco ball hung in the center. Giant speakers were set up in the back and the tables were covered in food and Pitt Cola.

"Welcome to your birthday! Ready to do something illegal?" Stan said, getting up from his chair and getting in a presentation stance, using his hands for emphasis.

Ford, who stood next to his twin, elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ow!" Stan called.

"Stanley, we don't want to tell the kids' parents that they got arrested," Ford growled.

"Eh. Fine," Stan said.

Dipper and Mabel, along with the rest of the bus, laughed.

"So how did you manage to swing this off?" Dipper said, adjusting his signature pinetree hat.

"I just reminded your parents how much of a mature, responsible adult I am that they were perfectly fine with my taking you guys out for the night," Stan said with a cocky grin.

"He begged," Ford said. More laughter emerged.

Stan sighed. "Not one of my proudest moments."

"Enough small talk," Mabel cut in. "What's the plan for tonight?"

"Well," Stan said, "I originally planned on going to a few casinos, then capping off the night at some really good nightclubs I know of. But Mr. Buzzkill here-" Stan pointed a thumb at his brother. "-said that that wasn't a good idea. So instead we're going to spend the night listening to horribly loud music and eating endless piles of junk food."

The entire bus broke out in cheer. "Best birthday surprise EVER!" Mabel called out.

"Everyone buckle up, dudes!" Soos said as he took the wheel. "We're rollin' out!"

Everyone took their seat as the RV started to move. Dipper sat at one of the tables and pulled out his AP Lit. book, to hopefully finish his homework.

"Seriously Bro-bro?" Mabel said from across the RV. "It's our birthday! Get your nose out of that dumb book."

A series of boo's came from the surrounding chairs. The book was then slapped out of his hands by Grenda.

"Death to all paper!" she yelled in her usual manly voice. If Dipper had a nickle for every time he had a book slapped from him.

"But we're not doing anything right now," Dipper said. "Besides, Mabel, we have school tomorrow."

"This is a social event," Candy said. "So it is required that you be social."

"Besides, kiddo," Stan said. "Your parents went ahead and called you sick for tomorrow. They said you got food poisoning from your cake."

"Oh, fine," Dipper said, putting away his pencil.

"YAY!" Mabel yelled. "That means we have an entire day to spend with you guys!"

Dipper leaned back as Mabel continued to chat with her friends. That's when he noticed who was sitting next to him.

"Didn't expect to see you here, Pacifica," Dipper said. She practically jumped when she heard her name.

"Oh, I figured that I'd come say hi to you two dorks," she said as she pretended to check her nails. "Told my parents that I went on a college visit."

"Now that we're on the subject, how are your parents?" Dipper asked.

"As controlling as ever," Pacifica said with a slight nervous accent. "Oo, humus." She then quickly stood up from where she was sitting next to Dipper and hustled to the other side of the RV.

"Huh, weird," Dipper said as he turned to gaze out the window to contemplate what that meant. He could really only think of one answer, and it scared him.

The shadows were getting long as the RV finally reached its destination; a heavily wooded campsite just outside of the city. Being a weekday, it was deserted.

"Ah. Perfect," Stan said as he took a deep breath. "And better yet, no cops around."

"This is the kids' birthday," Ford said. "Not yours."

"Shut it, poindexter," Stan said, waving him off. "Still, I'm not letting them get a hold of this." He then took a large glass bottle from his pocket that held a bunch of brown-colored liquid.

"Stanley, I said no alcohol," Ford exclaimed.

"Relax. I'm not lettin' nobody touch this bad boy. Got this tequila when we sailed Mexico, remember?" Stan replied.

"Just help us unpack," Ford said.

* * *

As the troop unpacked the RV, Dipper noticed that Pacifica was sitting at a picnic table with her back turned. Dipper- being the detective that he is- decided to go investigate.

"You okay?" Dipper asked as he approached her.

"Yeah, fine," Pacifica said, still facing away from him.

"No, you're not," Dipper said. He sat down next to her.

"And how would you know that?" She said with a snarky attitude.

"Well, for one, Stan won't even go near humus," Dipper replied. "I can guarantee that there was none on the RV."

Pacifica sighed. "Fine. It was about my parents."

"Oh thank goodness," Dipper said, holding his hand to his chest. "I thought you were gonna say you had a crush on me or something!" Pacifica just glared at him. It was one of those glares that could turn a phoenix to ice.

Dipper cleared his throat. "Continue."

"Well," Pacifica started. "Ever since we lost our fortune, my parents have been really harsh. But they didn't start physically abusing me until just recently." She then rolled up the legs of her leggings to reveal massive purple bruises. Dipper instantly recognized them as marks from a cane.

"You know you can report them, right?" Dipper said.

"Why bother. I'll turn 18 and be out of the house in 8 months anyways." Pacifica replied.

"Okay. I respect that."

"Hiya you two! Whatcha talkin' 'bout?" Mabel said, suddenly poking her head between the them from behind. Pacifica hastily rolled her pant leg back down.

"We're just complaining about how loud you are," Dipper said, rubbing his ear.

"Don't be like that," Mabel said, punching her brother's arm. "The party's about to start! Ready to get cray cray?"

"Only thing that's 'cray cray' is your constant use of that horrible word," Dipper said.

"Come on! We need to PARTAY!"

"Fine," Dipper said. "What's the worst that can happen?"

* * *

 _Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Dipper could hear his alarm go off. He reached out for where it normally was and brought his hand down, trying for the snooze bar. However, once he did, he heard a very loud "OW!"

That woke him up quick. He shot up like a catapult. Looking around him, he realized that he wasn't in his own bed at all. He was in the middle of the forest with all his friends from Gravity Falls. Everyone was passed out on the grass. Soos even had some cake on a fork that he was still holding to his mouth.

Then he remembered all that had happened yesterday: the awesome birthday surprise, the endless music and food, cake, presents… then the memories just stop, and he doesn't know why. Sugar crash, maybe? But he's never had one that made him forget something. He then noticed that the beeping was still going off, and that it was infact from his phone.

"Get… your hand… off my face!"

Dipper looked down to see that where he previously thought where his alarm-clock was, and found that it was instead Pacifica's head. He instantly pulled his hand away, embarrassed beyond belief. She was lying perpendicular to where he was, with their heads uncomfortably close to one-another.

"S-sorry about that," Dipper said, standing up.

"Are you flippin' kidding me?" he heard the unmistakable voice on Grunkle Stan yell out, waking everybody around them. "Which one of you Jackasses drank all my tequila?"

Three hung-over groans echoed across the clearing. One belonging to Wendy, another belonging to Soos, and a third from Ford himself.

"What happened last night?" Mabel said, rubbing her head as she sat up.

"I don't know," Dipper said. That's when he noticed a video camera that was turned toward the party area at one of the picnic tables. "Shall we find out?"

* * *

Soos plugged the camera into the small T.V. that was set up in the RV. The black screen then turned to static before revealing the happy face of Mabel.

"Mabel," the voice of Wendy was heard from the background. "It's time for cake!"

"Hold on," Mabel said. "I don't want to forget any of this."

"Ironic," Dipper muttered to himself.

Mabel ran away from the camera towards a giant cake that was set up on a foldable table. The crowd then began to sing as the twins blew out their candles. Applause erupted. After eating half a cake (it was huge), the crew gathered around for presents. By the looks of it, Dipper got a bunch of books and some sciencey stuff, while Mabel mostly got crafts stuff and yarn for sweaters. Dipper was generally surprised when Mabel opened her present from Pacifica, revealing a long, red, beautiful, sparkly dress. She squealed and hugged her new friend.

Dipper hesitantly opened his gift from Pacifica. He tried to put on his best fake smile as he pulled out an expensive looking tux.

"Gee, Pacifica," he said. "Thanks."

After presents, the party got very rowdy. Music was blasting everywhere, Soos and Grenda got in a wrestling match, and Mabel found the raw sugar packets. Eventually, Ford snatchd Stan's tequila and moved to the outer edge of the party. Then Soos grabbed it and downed a quarter of the bottle. Wendy took it from his hands and the three were fighting over it for the rest of the night while Stan was passed out on a lawn chair.

"Ford!" Stan growled, glaring at his brother.

"Heh heh," Ford said. "Let's skip this part."

"Wait, wait, wait," Mabel said. "Look over there." She pointed to the corner of the screen where Dipper the as standing with Pacifica.

"What's going on?" Pacifica asked.

"Are we…" Dipped started, leaning into the screen. "... Holding hands?"

"I wonder what is going to happen next?" Candy said as she adjusted her glasses for a better look.

"Nope, don't wanna know. Tell me later when I can scream," Dipper said as he quickly turned around and strode away.

As soon as he left, the crowd around the screen witnessed something that they never thought they would. Pacifica leaned in a kissed Dipper on the cheek.

The real-time Pacifica grew red as a beet and stood there, shocked.

"Ooo-ooo," Mabel cooed. "Looks like Dippin' sauce had a real good time."

"Mabel… Shut up," Pacifica hissed.

"Alright," Ford cut in. "I personally want to know why we don't remember any of this. I don't have time for high school drama."

"Sure thing, Mr. Pines," Wendy said. She picked the camera up at hit the fast forward button.

"Stop," Ford said, and Wendy obliged. "Right there."

"Someone get a picture of this!" A drunken Wendy on the screen said. Everyone was surrounding Stan with whipped cream and feathers.

"On it," Pacifica said. She ran to the RV and grabbed what she thought was some sort of science camera. She aimed it at the group and pulled the trigger.

"No! Wait!" Ford said. "That's not a-"

The blue beam shot towards them, erasing their minds of the past several ours. For infact is was not a camera. It was the memory gun that Ford brought just incase.

"Well, that answers that problem," Stan said, folding his arms. "I personally don't want to be brain-blasted ever again."

"But wait," Mabel said. "That means that Pacifica shot the gun, so she never lost her memory."

"I g-guess," Pacifica said quietly. "Can we go now?"

"The girl-dude's right," Soos said. "We should get back. I'll dri-" He then promptly fell on his face.

"All right," Stan said. "Looks like I'm driving. Ironically, I'm the only adult that can drive this thing that isn't hungover."

The group packed up the RV and slid inside. Pacifica sat next to Mabel, while Dipper tried to sit as far away from her as he could.

"So, why'd you do it," Mabel asked bluntly.

"Wha?" Pacifica replied.

"My brother. Why'd you kiss 'im?"

Pacifica sighed. "This was gonna be the night that I told him I had a crush on him," she said

Mabel let out a silent squeal. "That's great, Sif!"

"But, he made it very clear that he did NOT feel the same way," Pacifica said, defeated.

"Oh, but you have it all wrong, sister," Mabel said with a smile.

"And just what are you talking about?" Pacifica scolded.

"I'm saying that the only reason my dumb bro-bro acted like that is because he's scared to ask you out!" Mabel said.

"Really?" Pacifica asked.

"Yeah. Here." Mabel found a small piece of paper and wrote down some numbers. "This is Dipper's cell number. Text him sometime."

"Really?" Pacifica asked tentatively. "What do I say?"

"Just say hi," Mabel replied.

"Okay," Pacifica said with confidence. "I'll do it."

* * *

Dipper sat at his desk back at home, trying desperately to finish his homework. But something kept running through his mind. Something that had happened the night before. He… kissed a girl? It was as crazy as it sounded.

That's when his phone brought him out of his thoughts. He picked it up to see the origin of the buzzing. It was a text. It read:

 _Hey. It's Pacifica._

 _Hi._ Dipper replied.

 _So it turns out I erased everyone's mind._

 _I know. Ford put a steel plate in my head._

* * *

 **I know that this isn't my best work, but I hope you enjoyed none the less.**


End file.
